HalfLife : Episode X
by Ahmad
Summary: 500 years after The Combine's defeat, a 27yearold awakens in a mysterious place...Sorry about the indentations, but it just won't indent!
1. Awakening

Half-Life 3

Chapter 0

This story takes place 500 years after…let's say… The Combine's defeat…

Now , the earth is being reconstructed with the help of… forces… … What if the combine have recovered after these 500 years?

The combine were defeated in what was called : ''Portal Wars'' . This defeat led to the weakening of The Combine Empire, and to the freeing of what planets they have enslaved.

Earth is not as it was before; things are more white, more quiet , more mysterious… The Humans got advanced technology due to that war, and that great deal of time…Now lets begin:

Earth…A planet exhausted from wars, pollution, and atmospheric damages…

Now, its inhabitants are being helped to restore their planet, by special persons, after a long war…Know as the Portal War. A young 27 year old human wakes up in a room .He couldn't remember his whole life. He has no idea who he is, how he got here. All he knows is that he is there, he just…is. He just…was…

The room he woke up in was white, illuminated, it was just very mysterious. He got up from the black slab he rested on and had a look around. He noticed that he was wearing a white lab suit. Everything was totally white, except for what looked like a doorknob. The man walked cautiously towards this strange little thing and gave it a turn. To his surprise, it opened like any ordinary door , behind was complete darkness. He proceeded on ,having no idea what he was doing. He looked around and saw a window, the window previewed some sort of a battle between several races of beings. Some were humans like him, some were Cyclopes, some wore strange armor. The image in the window seemed to be like a tape being played backwards. Then the amount of warriors got less, and less, until suddenly there was an image of some sort of turbine, and electricity, and a golden rock. The image disappeared. Then he heard a familiar blood freezing echoing voice:

"Welcome back to consciousness."

He looked behind him and saw a tall man in a blue suit , holding a suitcase. The blue man opened the suitcase and white light came out of it, and suddenly he was in a room, half like the one he was in before and half like any other room. Again, he heard another familiar voice, yet different from the one before, and less clear:

"Here, begin"

He took a moment to think about this. What's going on? He very well knew everything a normal human should know, but he knew not himself. That there was a couch for sitting on, that is a lamp which is a source of light, but he had no idea how he came to be.


	2. Will You Participate?

Chapter 1

Will you participate?

Out of the room he got...

He found himself in a half-outdoor half-indoor futuristic place, with fellow humans, most of them scientists. He walked forward very slowly , looking left and right , astonished.

Suddenly he had a flashback, a vision in his eyes:

He remembered scientists walking around him, he saw his hands working on some organism, then handshaking another hand. After that, he heard turbines, the same sounds he had heard at the end of the window's images, and he saw his hands pushing a carrier with a giant golden rock inside. Then he heard: Excuse me sir! . He looked in front of him to find a fellow human wearing sun glasses and grey clothes, and had a beard.

''You appear to be good with your body, how long have you been in existence?'' Asked the man in the grey clothes.

Speechless he stood.

"Ah, 27 years. As it says here on your tag, your name appears to be missing! No worries, you can fix that. We have an assignment, would you like to participate?"

Not knowing what to do, he just nodded.

"Excellent, please take your time to get ready, you have a pretty long walk. The transportation vehicles are not present right now."

He took the word, and began to walk around. All he saw was people in the same clothes as his, and some with the same clothes as the grey-clothed guy, and many were remarkably identical to the grey-suit guy.

The environment outside the futuristic part of the area was a vast desert. He could see pyramid like structures far away. It was day , yet not so hot for a desert.He could see mesas in the open , but not a cactus in sight..

He got back to the grey-suit guy.

"Ah, you are ready, follow me, I'll inform the others about this. How rude of me, you seem new here, my name is Chester ."

The 27 year old was grateful that he wasn't asked his name, he doesn't know…He just followed Chester as he began to inform others , he listened carefully to their conversations to try to find out what was going on.

"This man would like to perform the assignment" . Said Chester.

"Oh, then they will be grateful''. Said the other man, but the 27 year old got curious, who are ''they''?

All he heard was about ''they'' or just a welcome, then they came to a door and he entered alone with Chester. The room was again, half-white half-normal, Chester looked at the man and smiled.

"You seem qualified enough, now let me explain you mission. A young man , almost your age, waits for help near a part of the Black Mesa ruins. Apparently they have found another part that is still infested. You must travel across this land and find him."

He just stared.

''Oh yes! Of course, you'll need weapons , armor, food and water. Follow me…".

He followed Chester to an elevator, as they ascended he saw amazing things. He saw armor, guns, even swords and bows that looked futuristic. The elevator was like a vehicle that transports you up an over sized closet. They came upon a room that seemed to be for the special items.

"Ok, when I looked at your body, it reminded me of this strange orange armor we found years ago. It was found in a city district, the part where the Portal War began and ended."

The 27-year-old was shown to a small changing room inside the armory. He put on the armor easily, but then he had another flash back:

He was in this very same suit, but killing strange creatures, scene by scene. At last he came to a scene of a giant fetus, but this one felt real. It had its back turned to… lets just say his face… It turned to look at him . It had some sort of breathing mask on its face. It raised it finger and pointed at him. He then could hear "Not…your…fault" in an unclear manner.

He woke up from the flash back to see broken glass on the ground.

''I repeat, its not your fault, do not worry" Said Chester .

A robot flew by and began to clean up the mess. He realized that he must have knocked a vase off the table behind him when he was…''flashing back".

The armor he wore was orange and black. It had a ''Lambda" sign on the chest part. It looked like it was designed for handling hazardous material.

"My prediction was right, its fits you like a glove...I'm sorry, don't laugh , but I'm afraid the only weapon I can offer you is this crowbar…The other weapons are not available". Said Chester.

Now, the 27-year-old was ready...

To be continued.

Ok! Plz read and review, and I'd prefer if you comment on grammar as well as ideas, but focus more on the comments on ideas. Thx!


	3. Unknown Passages

Unknown Passages

Now, he was ready. The 27-year-old walked slowly into the elevator. As they descended, a flashing window caught his sight. He kept looking at it, flashing on and off, until he suddenly saw the image of a guy in a blue suit. He tried to focus his eyes, the image disappeared.

He looked at the barren desert he was about to walk about. His journey begins.

He walked and walked, somehow he felt like he was used to such adventures. Besides, it wasn't very hot for a dessert, that is, if this is a dessert. He reached the pyramids he had seen before, he looked up at them. They were cubes piled up on each other, they resembled what looked like a pyramid. Some were incomplete(only the base was there) , some seemed to be in-progress of being built…Suddenly he had another flashback: Military in a desert firing at a crab like thing, then some sort of a glowing sphere, then he came too again .He proceeded. He couldn't believe his eyes when he came to what looked like a shore, the sun was setting. Close to the water , there was a large upright black rectangle. He stood in front of it , looked upwards , and continued his path.

He began to get thirsty and drowsy, and what's worse, he was back at the pyramids! Suddenly he saw one of the pyramids glow on top, he fell to the ground. He could see purple Cyclopes doing some sort of a dance, chanting ''Dahr dahr…" . Two of them picked him up, and then he felt like he went to sleep.

"Wake up, wake up!" He could hear, he opened his eyes to find a young man , the man smiled. He looked familiar.

"You've been asleep ever since I found you resting on a stone 3 days ago!" Said the man.

The 27-year old was shocked. Three days? The young man supplied the 27 year old with water and food.

" Name's Ben, at least, that's what they said .As you can see , this area seems to be yet another of the areas of Black Mesa that haven't been taken care of. Imagine! Even a nuke didn't destroy the place! Anyways, we're gonna have clear the place of anymore breeding aliens. So are ya ready?"

The 27 year old smiled and nodded, they ended up looking for an entrance to the part of the abandoned facility, since the actual entrance was blocked.

" Just as I thought, we're gonna have to blast it" . Said the so-called ''Ben''

Ben took out a pellet like object from a belt on his waist, then he clicked a few buttons , expanded it vertically, and threw it. It began to emit a small white light, then it blew up with a flash and a loud zap. The Block was open. This ''explosion'' left a little effect on the land around it : It made a small gap in the sand , a sound of vibration was in the air, the two were partially blinded by the flash…

They entered the place. It looked familiar for the 27 year old , he began to have weak flash backs of the place but a different version of it.

" Man, ever since I began doing this, three years ago , I have been having this strange feeling of dejavu in here. " Said Ben.

As they went deeper, the danger was becoming more and more.The 27-year old looked into a small office, he saw that man in the blue suit again, but he ignored the sighting. Suddenly, a crab like creature, similar to the one in the flash back, jumped at the 27 year old. Luckily he was able to whack it with his crowbar.

"Whoa! That was close!"

Then, they saw what looked like a nest of eggs. They ignored that since Ben said that destroying the nest is not part of the plan.

" Here we are!" Said Ben, the 27-year old had no idea what that meant.

" The center of this place.According to the satellite , this is where we should drop the bomb." Ben took a device similar to the bomb he used before , and this one was bigger. He closed the backpack he took it from , and planted it on the ground.

"Okay, we have 30minutes to get out, quick!" Said Ben. But it was too late! An earthquake, a very strong one, suddenly struck and blocked their way out.

" Wait a minute ! Now I remember!!!"

now plz review, and i dont want it taking 3 months to get one single review! Plz comment on the grammer. And Review. Plz comment on te ideas . And Review!!


End file.
